


Si te llama "Scottie" otra vez, le arranco la cabeza

by johnson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Scott, Jealous Stiles, Kira living in the ignorance, M/M, Puppy Liam, The pack is somewhere
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnson/pseuds/johnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es a Scott a quien intento impresionar, Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si te llama "Scottie" otra vez, le arranco la cabeza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Sí, como ya sabéis, estoy de vuelta. El caso es que llevo un par de días con esta idea en la cabeza; a pesar de no haber visto nunca a Stiles x Liam como OTP. Pero claro... ya sabéis que se me ocurren unas cosas un tanto extrañas. Lo cierto es que si no lo escribía no me quedaba a gusto.
> 
> El primer capítulo va a ser un poco corto, que ya sabéis como suelo hacerlos yo de largos... Pero, quiero comprobar si cuaja la idea y a la gente le gusta. Así que... ¡kudos y comentarios! Sabéis que no cuesta nada y eso me hará saber si os cae en gracia o no.
> 
> Capítulo de Steter #comingsoon!

— Eh, Scottie… —Cuando el alfa escucha eso y decide tener la buena idea de girarse, una bola de papel arrugado impacta de manera directa en su cara.

 

— Stiles… —Se queja por lo bajo, intentando que no se note demasiado que está hablando, para evitar reproches innecesarios del profesor; a pesar de ser el padre de su _loquesea_. Cosa que lo hace más bochornoso, cuando las tres chicas se giran al escucharlos hablar—. ¿Qué quieres?

 

— Mi padre se va este fin de semana. —Sonríe el humano satisfecho, alzando las cejas como solo él sabe hacer, cuando Lydia, Malia y Kira quitan la vista de ellos al comprobar que son cosas de su relación de hermanos—. Podrías quedarte a dormir el sábado y jugar a la Xbox hasta tarde.

 

Scott se queda en silencio un momento, pensativo. Le parece bien. Hace mucho tiempo que no se queda a dormir en casa de Stiles y a veces necesita desconectar de todo, encerrándose en la habitación de su humanucho mejor amigo. Boquea un par de veces, hasta que recuerda que ya tiene planes. Pero no con Kira. Suspira frunciendo los labios cuando Stiles capta aquella mueca y éste tiene que rodar los ojos para no soltar mil maldiciones distintas.

 

— Le prometí a Liam que comenzaríamos los entrenamientos este fin de semana. —Susurra el hombre lobo por lo bajo, agachando la mirada antes de que la de Stiles le fulmine.

 

— Cuando no es la mujer, es el hijo. —Es todo lo que opta por decir el hijo del Sheriff, levantándose de su asiento dos segundos antes de que la campana haga evidente el fin de las clases.

 

Y cuando aún no ha terminado de salir al pasillo, es arrollado por un pequeño rubio que no pasa del cuarto curso de obligatoria.

 

— ¡Eh, Stiles! —El muchacho se le acerca sonriente y Stiles solo puede morderse el labio con fuerza, para no tirarle la mochila a la cabeza—. ¿Has visto a _Scottie_?

 

“¿En serio?”, piensa para sí mismo quedándose parado sobre sus pies. Se gira hacia atrás cuando capta a su mejor amigo tras de él y suelta un fuerte resoplido. No dice nada, cuando ve que Scott si tiene la intención de disculparse o algo por el estilo. Y Liam no entiende nada, captando el enfado que siente el humano hacia él, haciendo que agache la cabeza al intuir que Stiles le ha dicho a Scott de quedar y éste le ha respondido que ya tenía planes con el menor. A veces se siente como si estuviese en medio de una relación; pero Stiles sabe a ciencia cierta que es así. Y Scott… Bueno, Scott no sé da cuenta de demasiado, intentando mantener a la manada unida a pesar de todo.


End file.
